


Klise

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seperti di film-film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klise

**Author's Note:**

> kembali dengan tweetfic ~~sebagai pemanasan~~! XD silakan rikues di @callmeyucc kalau berkenan!

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Baginya yang telah menikmati asam garam kehidupan, inilah arti dari kata "Klise":

Musim semi telah tiba, helai-helai sakura berguguran, angin semilir berembus, dan dua manusia berdiri di bawah naungan pohon rindang. Akan ada satu tangan yang terulur, dan akan ada satu tangan yang menjabat. Klise, seperti biasanya, ketika kata yang terucap dari mulut sahabatnya masuk ke telinganya,

_"Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan putri direktur (...), (---)."_

(Dengingan terasa memekakkan, meski ia tahu hanya ia sendiri yang dapat mendengar hal-hal tersebut.)

Klise, ketika ia mengulas senyum, dan rambut merahnya bergoyang ditiup angin, dan genggamannya mengerat sepersekian detik.

"Terima kasih, Midorima."

—

[Pada suatu ketika, ada sebuah kamus yang dirobek halamannya, dan satu kosa kata yang dicoret dengan spidol hijau permanen, pada bagian alfabet "K", sampai uraian-uraian di situ tak lagi dapat terbaca oleh siapapun, termasuk Akashi sendiri.]

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> .
> 
> ps: ikuti kikuromonth2015, yuk! keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan cek di [sini](http://kikuromonth.tumblr.com)~!


End file.
